thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Too Young
Too Young '''is a segment from the upcoming episode of DeezNuts, Snoopy plays the Ouija Board (which airs on the same day as the sofia the first episode her royal spyness) in which Kid-Friendly Panda is '''NOT '''dictator and Federal Pandaland was renamed to New Perth. Pegel Feanuts gets banned from ABB & New Perth, Became Gay, Moves into Lazytown, and hangs out with Bowser Jr. F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Go-Chan, I'm sorry, you are '''NOT the dictator Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|what? why? F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|your age. you're 5 years old. because of this, Federal Pandaland is now New Perth Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|'WTH!' Who's my suceedor? F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|The Homophobial Cat (Otherwise Known as Fat Cat) Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|forget it, im out of here. F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Also you're fired from Anti-Lazytown Organizations. You're still in ABB. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|But we need a Japanese dictator of Pandaland. F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|i don't care. i chose a better dictator and i chose Francis Aloysius Thomas Cat. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|no! not him! F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Shut up!!!!!! If you refuse you'll be forced to leave the ABB and become gay. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|alright. Krissy interviewing the losing canidate.png|Pegel Feanuts: Hello I'm Gay. Fat Cat Sucks. F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|WUT DID PEGEL JUST SAY Krissy interviewing the losing canidate.png|Pegel Feanuts: Hello I'm Gay. Fat Cat Sucks. F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|*puts Pegel Feanuts in a box and sends him to Drewland* You are now banned from Pandaland. Deeznuts.png|Bowser Jr: Welcome to Lazytown, Pegel Feanuts. Krissy_interviewing_the_losing_canidate.png|Pegel Feanuts: FUCK! Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|Pegel, F*ck Me! Deeznuts.png|NO! GET BACK TO PLAYIN THE OUIJA BOARD Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|NO! Mr._Pickles.png|what an idiot Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|IM NOT GAY, IM NOT BANNED FROM NEW PERTH, IM NOT FIRED FROM ABB F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|I'm so sorry for doing that. I'll send you back to New Perth. You are UNBanned, UNGay, and REHired. *Put Go-Chan in Box and Sends it back to New Perth* F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|I KNEW IT, Pegel Feanuts. You did this to Go-Chan. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|YAY!! I'm the dictator. F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Well, you Are meant Japanese Dictator. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|oh cool. thanks. Krissy interviewing the losing canidate.png|my name is pegel feanuts, im gay and fat cat sucks. F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|pegel, you are moving to drewland Krissy interviewing the losing canidate.png|Why? Akichanman Animado.jpg|Take It Away, Anpanman for the real reason Pegel is moving to Drewland. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|I'M THE DICTATOR F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Actually, substitute Dictator. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|WHY ME!!!!!?????!!!!!???? I hate my life. F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Because Francis Aloysius Thomas Cat is Dictator. You Panda is Dictator from 7:30 pm and you stay up all night. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|NO! Won't I be tired? F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|no, but i have many bottles of bowser juice. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|Oh. Krissy interviewing the losing canidate.png|Pegel Feanuts: MY NAME IS PEGEL. I AM GAY. I LOVE Snoopy and His Candle and hate The Homophobial Cat (AKA Fat Cat) Marco diaz.png|I'll be your f*ck buddy Krissy interviewing the losing canidate.png|Pegel Feanuts: Sure Thing! Lucy van Pelt.png|Pegel, I'm going to kick your balls Scene Missing.PNG|Pegel: Ouch!